project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
Paula Demaura
Professional History Joining the Hellenic Army as soon as she graduated high school, Demaura was a subject of a random recruitment screening, to which she finished with near-perfect results. In 1995, she joined Nero as a DSC unit, and was recommended due to her advanced problem-solving skills and healthy psychological record. Placed into Roman Squad upon her recruitment and stationed at the Olympus Research Facility, Demaura remained here until 2002, until a failed recontainment operation killed the majority of her squad (see Addendum 1). At this time, she was moved to Hazard Squad, where she eventually worked her way to become the squad leader in 2011. Medical History Demaura suffered three fractured ribs due to the recontainment operation that caused the death of nearly all members of Roman Squad. Despite this, she recovered over the course of the following year. Anomalous Experience Over the course of her career, Demaura has been exposed to moderate experience with several classes of anomalies, but is especially trained in the combat and capture of Human-class and Abnormal-class entities. EXPUNGED Current Status EXPUNGED After the events of the Polar Dark Incident, Demaura was discovered bludgeoned and beaten to the point of EXPUNGED. The only way recovery teams were able to identify her was by her dog tags and keycard. While no surveillance equipment was active to properly identify the cause of death, it is believed that she was killed by ABN-200 during it the containment breach, although some believe that the other members of Hazard Squad may have provoked the entity intentionally. Since the failed detainment and escape of Hazard Squad, Demaura's death has been under constant investigation. Officially, agent Mia Lorenzo should be the next squad leader of Hazard Squad. Addendum 1 Main article: Incident ROMAN-02 In 2002, Demaura, along with Roman Squad, was dispatched to recontain OBJ-010 after a group of armed OBJ-010-A broke into it's containment cell and stole it. Using a CH-47 Chinook to track the targets, the squad followed the group of OBJ-010-A to an abandoned farmhouse in █████████, Greece. Upon landing, the team decided to split up into two groups of 4. Demaura and her group were to search the farmhouse, while the other group investigated a barn just besides the property. While within the farmhouse, Demaura and her group discovered a secret crawlspace between two walls that the instances of OBJ-010-A were using to hide OBJ-010. Upon engaging in combat, the excessive gunshots and frequency of OBJ-010-A being neutralized, OBJ-010 became highly unstable. Overhearing the firefight, the separated section of Roman Squad approached the remaining instances of OBJ-010-A and engaged in close-quarter's combat. EXPUNGED Upon OBJ-010's eruption, the farmhouse detonated with a suspected █ tons of force. No heat source was detected, and recovery teams were quickly dispatched to investigate. EXPUNGED Agent █████, ████████, ███, █████, and ██████'s remains were identified and handed over to their families for burial, with a falsified claim that they had been killed by an IED. Agents █████ and Hussein were found still alive, although suffering from open wounds on the torso and back, broken limbs, loss of vision/hearing/speech, and extreme blood loss. Demaura was discovered unconscious but mostly unharmed, buried under several wooden boards, with her most deleterious wounds being three broken ribs. Upon treatment, Demaura was given grade A amnestic drugs to help her fight symptoms of PTSD. For the duration of her treatment, the amnestics appeared to have worked. Personal Armory Sidearms * Glock 19 Submachine Guns * MP5 * FN P90 Rifles * M16A4 * HK G3A3 Shotguns * M1014 Category:DSC Units (Greece) Category:Members of Hazard Squad